


Edge of One Hundred Seventeen

by ThatCoolFriend



Series: Bucky, Music, and Steve [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kinda Crack, Lowkey erased laura and the kids, M/M, Stevie Nicks - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 02:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8826607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatCoolFriend/pseuds/ThatCoolFriend
Summary: It started out as a joke, Bucky liked the song ironically. Now he might have gone a little Misty Day and gotten a little bit obsessed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have zero idea what I'm doing.

"Hey Stevie, can you hand me the salt?" Bucky asked his friend.

"Of course Buck-" He replied moving his hand towards the shaker before stopping suddenly at the sound of Natasha's laugh.

"Stevie?" She laughed loudly, "As in Nicks? Ha, that's hilarious!" 

"What? No, as in Steve. That's just what I call him. Who's this Stevie Nicks guy?" He asksed, genuinely curious.

"Girl." Natasha replied taking a bite of her chicken. 

"Hmm?"

"You said guy, Stevie Nicks is a girl." Clint answered for his girlfriend.

"But... Stevie?" Bucky stammered.

"You should listen to her sometime." Natasha replied.

"And Fleetwood Mac, her band." Clint added.

Bucky was still very confused, nevertheless he let it go and added it to the mental list of things that he needed to catch up on from his time as The Soldier.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

The first time Bucky heard a Stevie Nicks song it was an accident. It was on one of Sam's playlists that he had originally made for Steve, and Steve had then passed down to Bucky.

According to JARVIS it's called 'The Edge of Seventeen' and Bucky likes it, in a 100% ironic way, of course. Bucky had always liked the type of voice that she had. It was a little rough and unconventional, and Bucky could relate.

So, he told JARVIS to play a Fleetwood Mac song. JARVIS played 'Dreams.' Bucky loved it, before he knew it Steve was telling him to turn down the music and come eat lunch, because he's 'practically wasting away. And needs to eat at least three grilled chess sandwiches and two bowls of tomato soup."

And Bucky supposed he was hungry, so he forgot again. 

 

______________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

A couple of weeks later Bucky finds a video of himself on Steve's phone of him dancing to 'Sara'.

"Why do you even have this?" Bucky asks him with a smile.

"Because you were enjoying it so much. And I wanted to be able to see that joy on your face whenever I wanted to." Steve blushes. 

And Bucky supposes that's a good enough answer for him.


End file.
